


You Mean So Much To Me

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Lena ducked as another laser beam was shot, aimed at her head. She found a cover behind a wall. Breathing heavy, head pulsing, heart drumming in her ears.She heard heavy footsteps of the man her brother and mother somehow hired to kill her.Again.





	

Lena ducked as another laser beam was shot, aimed at her head. She found a cover behind a wall. Breathing heavy, head pulsing, heart drumming in her ears.

She heard heavy footsteps of the man her brother and mother _somehow_ hired to kill her.

Again.

Being locked up in the most secure place in the whole country. Also, somehow, giving him an alien weapon. Where the _fuck_ were they taking those things from?!

She was jerked from her really untimely musing by a hand on her throat as she was lifted of her feet. Eyes wide, throat tight. Lena grabbed and clawed at the hand holding her throat. The man’s smile was menacing, eyes shining with something Lena couldn’t put word to. 

“And why are people afraid of you?” he growled, dropping the gun and lowering Lena to the ground, before pushing her pack into the wall. “You’re just another bitch with too much money to spare.” His smile grew wider and he leaned even closer to Lena’s face, the grip of his hand just as strong. “You’re not a _Luthor._ ”

“You’re damn right, she’s not.” A voice growled behind him.

The next moment the wrist of the man was gripped, his hand released her throat and her was thrown across the lobby of L-Corp building. Lena fell to her knees, coughing and greedily gulping air. She looked up, watching Supergirl stalking towards the man, who was trying to get away, eyes full of horror. Lena could barely hear Supergirl saying, what she supposed were threats, in a language she’d never heard. Lena watched as the hero was a couple of steps away from him, when, all of a sudden, Agent Danvers, seemingly out of nowhere jumped between the two.

“You don’t want to do this.” Alex’s voice was loud and clear, bouncing off the walls of the marble lobby.

“Trust me, I do.” Supergirl growled back.

“Remember what happened last time?”

“It’s different this time.”

“Is it really?”

The two seemed to have a glaring contest for a moment before Supergirl gave in and took several steps back. After that the lobby was flooded with people wearing black and a couple of police officers. Paramedics rushed to Lena, asking her questions and gently prying her hand from her throat to take a look.

She was asked questions by a detective and then by Agent Danvers; medics deemed that she didn’t have any serious injuries. So, when she turned to find Supergirl, she was nowhere to be seen. Lena missed the heavy look Agent Danvers gave her, only turning to her usual neutral expression and she said:

“Emergency on the other end of the city.” Alex said. “She asked to tell you that she’s happy that you’re okay and she’s sorry she couldn’t stay.”

Lena nodded, hugging herself, “I understand. I hope I’ll get the chance to thank her myself. Can you tell her?”

“Of course,” and with a warm genuine smile, Alex placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Lena timidly returned the smile. “Would you like me to drive you home?” all the brunette could do, was shake her head yes.

* * *

“Should I tell her?”

“It’s your decision.”

“You’re no help right now.”

“It’s _your_ secret, Kara. If you trust her-”

“I do!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I- I just-”

“She’s home right now. If you think you’re ready, go and tell her. Don’t wait too long. It’d be better if she finds out from you.”

* * *

Lena was unsure when she heard the knock on the door. Considering the events of the evening, she was a second away from calling the police, when a voice, a familiar voice from the other side of the door called out.

“Lena? It’s Kara.” The brunette relaxed and breather out, standing up from the couch, walking over and opening the door, letting Kara in. “Sorry for dropping so late.”

“Supergirl told you about what happened?” Lena guessed, pulling the blanket she was covered in, tighter around her shoulders.

“No. But that’s why I’m here.”

That… was confusing.

She was about to say something, but Kara interrupted her.

“Let me finish, before I lose my nerve.” The blonde took a deep breath. “I want you to know, that you’re one of my best and closest friend. And _the_ most incredible, talented, kind, compassionate, ambitious, strong person I’ve ever met.” Another deep breath and Kara stepped closer, now mere inches between her and Lena. She took Lena’s hands in hers, bringing them to the collar of her light blue button-up.

“I want you to know that I didn’t tell you because I was afraid. Afraid that you’d be in even _more_ danger than you are already. I wanted to protect you from this.” She guided the finger to pop the buttons open; slowly, steady. Lena’s hands were shaking so hard when she held the shirt open, staring at the proud ‘S’.

“It was _never_ because of your last name. But of the fear of people harming you because of me.” Kara took her glasses off. “Tonight… I was ready to kill that man. Because he hurt you. And I don’t want to see you hurt. Ever. Especially I don’t want to see you hurt because of _me_.” Lena looked up into bright blue eyes. Lips trembling, her own eyes watering. “But I knew that I would hurt you more by hiding this,” she pointed at her chest, “from you. And I don’t want to. Because you mean _so_ much to me, Lena.”

Lena choked on a sob, as she threw her arms around Kara, burring her face in strong neck, as strong and gentle arms hugged her back.

She was warm.

She was safe.

She knew that she was cared about.


End file.
